fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Reina Ashdown
Reina Ashdown (れいな・アシュドン Reina Ashudon) is an Animal Soul mage and a well-loved member of the Fairy Tail guild. Appearance Reina is well-known for her blonde hair that is held up in a flame like shape. Her fringe is split into three portions and the two longer pieces of hair either side of face are asymmetrical at different lengths, the right side held in a plait and the left side hangs free. Her eyes are a gold-brown colour and she is quite pale. She is very short compared to her fellow guild members and has a curvascious body for her age. Her guild mark is hot pink and located on her stomach, just above her belly button. Reina has multiple outfits she wears in different situations and almost all of them have the same colours, (pastel blue, gold and pink) and have frills on them. Personality Reina is a very exuberant, exciteable girl. She is very childish and gets upset extremely easily. She's happy to talk to strangers but is always anxious around people who are bigger than her or seem threatening. She is very unconfident about her fighting ability and feels that her power is weak compared to others. Reina's strongpoint isn't coming up with plans and she is not very clever. What people say often goes straight over her head or she is just simply oblivious to the situation. Many of her friends and fellow guild members enjoy making her embarassed since it's so easy. She's quick to blush and hates when others make fun of her for it. Due to her power (Animal Soul) whenever she's feeling self-concious or unconfident, she unconciously summons lion ears. Her team members and best friends, Ame and Victor are always calling her 'Kitty-Cat' because of this, which she hates. Reina thinks of herself as a crybaby and it's one of the things that makes her most unhappy about herself. It adds to her feelings of self-worthlessness and self-conciousness about her ability. She's very selfless, as demonstrated in many of her missions. For example, when she and Ame went on a job to find a little girl that had gone missing in the woods. The moment Reina thought she heard a noise, she ran through the trees, subsequentally falling down a steep hill. After coming back to conciousness, they found the girl but Reina refused the reward, saying that she just wanted to help somebody find their way. Magic and Abilities '''Animal Soul: '''Reina practices 'Animal Soul' magic which allows her to summon body parts of animals at will. The larger the part, the more drain on her magic energy levels. Her favourite parts to summon include lion paws and dove wings. One of the most powerful summons she can pull off is the body of an elephant which she uses when she needs to escape a constricting situation (for example, being strangled)., but due to the immense size of the summon, afterwards, Reina is often exhausted to the point of uncinciousness. History Not much is known of Reina's past yet due to her feelings of secrecy around it, but what she has told her friends is that she has been with Fairy Tail since she was about nine years old and she grew up without a mother. She wasn't very close with anybody until Ame came to the guild, and since he joined Fairy Tail, Reina has opened up a lot to the other guild members. Relationships Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Members